


Tell me you only want me, please

by buggiesreign



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dom!Jug, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Jealous Betty Cooper, Smut, bughead angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiesreign/pseuds/buggiesreign
Summary: The core four drive back to the Lodge lodge a year later and Betty can’t stop thinking about the kiss that happened there a year ago, and finally confronts Jughead about it.Meanwhile, Jughead can’t stop thinking about the clothing Betty surprised him with last time and makes sure, they aren’t leaving before revisiting that look.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Thinking back to old memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by multiple conversations I’ve had with Ellie, so this is dted to her.

Betty was sitting in the back of Archies truck, looking out of the window, over the scenery, her hand tightly intertwined with Jugheads, who was sitting next to her, head leaned back and sound asleep. Archie was in the drivers seat, making his way up to the Lodge lodge, while Veronica told whoever listened about all the improvements the lodge had gotten.

Betty had been unsure about coming back here, since the day Veronica suggested it, but ultimately gave in and agreed. She thought back to the conversation they had, how Veronica was trying to convince her, Archie smiling sweetly and Jughead having his hand on her leg, for support, sensing how unsure she felt about all of this.

She knew if she’d say no, he wouldn’t have been mad, he wouldn’t have cared either way. He always said, as long as she’s with him, he doesn’t care where they are. And she believed him when he said that, but she also wanted them to get out of Riverdale every once in a while. There was so much sadness and crazy in Riverdale, that everyone needed a break from sometimes.

Betty focused back on the scenery, trying to relax, barely even listening to what Veronica was telling her about the new bathrooms. She wasn’t sure if Archie was focus on what she was saying either. As much as they loved Veronica, sometimes all the glitz and glam just got too much for all of them.

Betty felt at peace for the next few moments, before she heard the words hot tub coming out of Veronicas mouth and Bettys head snapped up, in her best friends direction. It wasn’t what exactly the raven haired girl said about the hot tub, but more so the memory associated with it, that got Bettys attention.

She was instantly taken back to that moment, over a year ago now, the feelings creeping back up. She hated their last trip to the hot tub, never wanting to go near one again, with this exact group of people. But here she was and she knew there was no getting out of it. She knew at some point Veronica would suggest going into the hot tub and Betty wouldn’t have an excuse.

She was, once again, not listening to what Veronica was saying, as the memories of their last time in the hot tub, replayed in Betty mind. She knew she didn’t want that kiss to happen, but didn’t say anything. Why? She couldn’t answer that question to save her life. She wished she would’ve said no, she wished she would’ve told Jughead and Veronica to stop being childish, or slapped them both.

She suddenly felt a sick feeling in her stomach, almost as if she had to throw up and felt more dramatic than ever before. ‘Stop thinking about this. Stop being stupid.’ She told herself those words, over and over again, but it didn’t work. She felt her heart beating fast, just thinking back, and a sting of jealousy rushed through her.

A part of her always felt insecure next to Veronica. Not at pretty, not as sexy, not as confident, not as successful, not as rich, not as outspoken. She couldn’t help but feel this way. She loved Veronica, they were best friends for a reason, but Betty also felt so little next to her. It wasn’t Veronicas fault, she wasn’t doing anything wrong, to make Betty feel this way. She just did.

That day, when Jughead and Veronica kissed, her heart almost stopped. She hated seeing it, she hated watching it, she hated feeling jealous and hated the thoughts she had, when it happened.

Was he enjoying this?  
Was she a better kisser?  
Did he like it more, than kissing her?  
Would he want more from her?  
What would happen, if Betty wasn’t here?

So many questions, Betty though of, in the short time the kiss lasted. All those questions came back up now, wondering if he’d think of the kiss he shared with her, once they were in the hot tub again. Her eyes were closed, her face turned towards the floor, trying to hold back tears. She didn’t know why she felt so jealous, she found herself ridiculous, but it was there and she couldn’t stop it.

It felt like an hour had passed, since she first heard the words hot tub again, when in reality it had only been a few moments. All of this happened so fast; too fast for Betty to keep up.

As if he could feel that Betty was upset, Jughead stirred and opened his eyes, his hand squeezing Bettys gently. He lifted his head to look at her and immediately noticed her discomfort. He leaned closer to her, placing a gentle hand on her cheek turning her face to him. “Hey, baby. What’s wrong?”

The worry was clear in his face, when Betty opened her eyes, to look at him. She just shook her head, not sure she could say anything right now. Jughead sighed softly and kissed her forehead, not sure what to do, but wrap his arms around her and pull her face into his chest. The position was a little difficult, until Jughead undid his seatbelt and scooted over to her.

Veronica turned around, now noticing what was happening behind her. She looked between Jughead and Betty, not knowing what was going on. She placed her hand gently on Bettys knee, looking at her best friend. Jughead eyes didn’t leave Bettys face, which the blonde burried into his shirt, not wanting all this attention.

“I feel- I feel car sick” she choked out, not wanting to admit what she was actually going through and thinking about. Archie, who heard and noticed what was going on behind him, slowed down the car immediately and drove slower. Jughead kept one arm around the small of Bettys back, the other hand, placed softly on her back of her head.

Betty was trying to calm down, but all this attention made her even more uncomfortable and upset. She didn’t want to admit what made her sad. ‘Who even gets sick, because of a stupid kiss between your boyfriend and best friend, that meant nothing!’ her mind asked her, and Betty didn’t know what it was.

“It’s okay, love. We’re almost there” Jughead whispered into her hair, his arms still tightly around her. Betty nodded against his chest slowly, trying to focus on his words and his arms around her. Jugheads presence next to her, helped immensely, making her feel more comfortable and secure immediately.

The car parked a while later, in front of the huge lodge and Betty took a deep breath, slowly detangeling herself from Jughead, who softly smiled at her, when she looked up at him. “Are you okay?” he asked softly and Betty nodded, with a slight smile. “Yeah, I’m better now” she said, trying to sound less panicked than she felt, at the moment.

Archie was the first to get out of the car, followed by Veronica, who squeezed Bettys leg softly and lovingly, before getting out of the car as well. Jughead and Betty stayed behind, Jughead still having his hands around Betty, even though the blonde leaned back by now, to look at him.

“Ready to step outside?” he asked, his voice gentle and it made Bettys heart swell. Betty, who undoubtedly felt a little calmer now, untangled herself from Jughead and stepped outside, at the same time her raven haired boyfriend did. 

When Betty looked out over the scenery and the lodge, she saw that Archie was already on his way towards the cabin, carrying all of Veronicas and his luggage, while Veronica told him to be careful, for what felt like the 20th time, since they left the car. Jughead grabbed the two suitcases Betty and he brought, while Betty took her bag and the third small suitcase, before walking towards the lodge.

Jughead stopped when he passed Betty and leaned in slightly. Betty looked up at him, confused at the action and stopping as well. “I hope you brought that lingerie and wig again” he whispered into her ear, a smirk on his face, before walking the rest of the way to the cabin, Betty staring after him.

The blonde glanced down at her suitcase, biting her lip, knowing exactly what was inside it ...


	2. Fighting over old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty can't keep her feelings in any longer and finally snaps, telling Jughead how she's been feeling about the kiss between Jughead and Veronica.

Betty was standing in her and Jugheads room, a few hours after their arrival and unpacked their suitcases, knowing Jughead wouldn’t bother to do so. When she got to the lingerie she packed, she bit her lip for the second time that day and remembered the last time she wore it, in the exact same room, a smile spreading across her face, but worry filling her stomach, when she remembered the events leading up to her wearing it. She decided to put her worries aside and enjoy their little vacation.

An hour later, all four of them were sitting downstairs, around the small coffee table, when Veronica raised her glass, announcing that she had an idea. She was undoubtedly the drunkest out of the four, but none of them were sober. The other three looked up at Veronica, wondering what her idea was; Judging by the sound of it, it must be a glorious one.

“We all should put on our bathing suits and go for a dip in the hot tub. We had so much fun last time,” the raven-haired girl said and giggled to herself. Archie didn’t say anything, but was clearly not recalling the last time as fun, judging by his face. Jugheads face stayed neutral, while Bettys was taken over by a frown.

“Fun,” she mumbled and got up, “I’ll pass.” The blonde put down her glass quickly, memories flooding her mind, as tears built up in her eyes. She swallowed audibly, trying to keep the tears at bay, as she quickly exited the room and made her way upstairs and to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Jughead was up on his feet and following Betty immediately, unnoticed by the blonde. He opened the door, finding a heavy breathing Betty, who was close to tears. “Betty?” he said, his voice soft, as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Betty was sitting on the edge of the bed and raised her eyes to meet his.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, stepping closer to her, but barely was able to finish the question, before Betty got up and started speaking.

“What’s wrong? Did you just ask me what’s wrong? What’s wrong is that ever since I got here, I keep remembering how my boyfriend kissed another woman, right in front of me. What’s wrong is that said woman is my best friend and your best friends girlfriend. What’s wrong is that Veronica is acting like it was just a fun event that happened and no one is saying a damn thing.”

Betty started out speaking in a normal tone, but quickly raised her voice and got visibly angrier, as her rant progressed. Jughead opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, thinking of what to reply. Finally he said “That only happened, because you and Archie kissed. It meant nothing and it was meant to level the playing field. We had a right to do that and no one complained.”

“Did you?” she asked

“Did you?” she asked again, this time yelling. “No, you did not. You had no fucking right to kiss her. The kiss between Archie and I happened when we were broken up. Yeah, I should’ve told you about it sooner, but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to go around and kiss my best friend.”

“You could’ve said something if it bothered you that much,” he said, as a way of defending himself, but Betty was not having it. A scoff escaped the blondes mouth and she shook her head.

“I shouldn’t have to tell my boyfriend that him kissing my best friend, in front of me, would be upsetting to watch,” she explained, trying to keep her cool, but desperately wanting to explode. “I kissed Archie while we were broken up. It was a thing that happened when we were both fearing for our lives and not thinking clearly. I kissed someone else, when we were broken up.”

“But did it have to be Archie? It had to be the one person who seems so perfect for you and fit so well into your world. And why not tell me right away?” he asked and Betty sighed, looking down for a moment. When she lifted her head, her tears were gone and a cold expression took over her face.

“Just like Toni would fit perfectly into yours, right? You and her … did some things, but not all. Whatever the fuck that means. And you waited to tell me about that too,” she said, her voice sounding cold and distant. “How would you feel if I said, I’ll just do some stuff with Sweet Pea, to level the playing field?”

Jughead sighed, looking down at the floor. “You’re right,” he mumbled and nodded. “You’re right.”

“What?” she asked, her expression softening immediately. “I said you’re right, because you are. I had no right to kiss Veronica. I shouldn’t have. My pride was hurt and I wanted to hurt Archie. It was never meant to hurt or upset you. I wasn’t thinking,” he said and lifted his head again.

Betty nodded and sat down on the bed again. “That’s the problem. You weren’t thinking about me or how I would feel,” she whispered, the sadness in her voice back. “You just thought about how you felt and what you wanted. You were so selfish.”

Jughead nodded and walked over to her, sitting down beside her and turning to her. “I won’t and can’t disagree with you. I was selfish. I shouldn’t have kissed Veronica. Hell, I shouldn’t even have kissed Toni. I let my insecurities get to me and I’m sorry for that. Betts.”

“I just keep thinking about it. No matter, what I do, ever since we agreed to come back here, I’m replaying it in my head over and over and over again,” she mumbled, almost sounding broken now and Jughead wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Betty looked up at him, the tears back on her face and Jughead sighed softly.

“I want you to know, that it meant absolutely nothing to me. I know that isn’t an excuse, but there is no one else I want to ever kiss again for the rest of my life, besides you,” he replied, cupping her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry that I hurt you this way and that I didn’t think of my actions. And I’m so sorry that I didn’t notice how upset you were, coming here.”

“You promise that it won’t happen ever again and that it meant nothing?” she asked in a whisper, barely audible. “Of course, I promise,” he nodded and they both leaned in slowly, kissing each other, love and passion taking over the moment.

Betty pulled away a few moments later and rested her forehead against his, a small smile on her lips, which in turn made Jughead smile.

“Jug … help me forget those memories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued ...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Feedback is very much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I’ll try to post the next part soon ;)  
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
